The desire for enhancement of the realism of toys, models and the like has resulted in many different simulative effects utilizing a variety of different means ranging from relative innocuous light and noise generating devices to potentially dangerous devices such as compressed gas cartridges, firecrackers and the like.
An example of a multiple effect toy is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,641 issued to Chin-Fu on Jun. 14, 1988. This patent illustrates a toy water pistol wherein an internal sound is generated, water is ejected longitudinally from the muzzle in a continuous stream, and a light bulb mounted at the inner end of the barrel transmits light radially through slots in the barrel remote from the water stream.